In Your Hands
by S. Lullaby
Summary: Fired from yet another job & on the run, talented artist Deidara hardly expected the solution to his problems to come from an absolute stranger, a blind violinist at that! [AU][DeiSaku]
1. Cherry Pink

**In Your Hands**

**SeraphimLullaby**

**Full Summary:**

Fired from yet another job & on the run, Deidara hardly expected the solution to his problems to come from an absolute stranger, a blind violinist at that[AU

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Naruto. Never will. Only the plot!

* * *

Deidara grimaced as his backside collided with the cold concrete pavement. Listening to his former boss scream his head off for a moment before deciding to tune him out, the blonde haired artist pushed himself up slowly and carefully got to his feet. 

"You're fired you bastard! Don't even think about showing your face around here again! You hear me?"

Said bastard frowned as he dusted himself off. That was the 3rd time this month. He couldn't help the fact that some people just didn't know about art as much as he did. With a sigh, Deidara unceremoniously shoved his slender yet skilled hands into his pant pockets and shuffled on forward.

_To hell with them. The pay wasn't even good…_ he thought and nodded his head as if reassuring himself of this. Around an hour later, unemployed, the blonde wandered the streets of Konoha Town until he reached the Fisherman's Wharf, simply enjoying everything within the shabby yet cheerful town.

To him, the place could be considered art itself, like a bud yet to blossom, slowly yet surely transforming into something more beautiful as each day passed.

He listened to the various sounds of the place, from the bustling of town people to the barks of vendors advertising their goods. The wharf happened to be rimmed with restaurants and crammed with stores.

_If anything,_ he thought ruefully, _I acquired some new techniques_. If it hadn't been for his stupid boss's lips, he'd still have his job. Annoyed with the topic running through his mind, he pulled the hair tie holding up unruly locks off and brushed it back with one hand.

Redoing his hair again so that it looked better than before, he released another sigh although this was one of relief. Doing that had calmed him down considerably.

Depression threatened him as he slowed down, an onslaught of new thoughts pervading his mind. He began to mentally account his finances. The rent was surely due the following week and he needed more paint as well as paper.

If his calculations were correct, both of those necessities could be met if he skipped out on a couple of meals and didn't put too much emphasis on food for awhile.

_Well, at least I won't be the first or last artist to go without food._ Deidara thought as a ghost of a smile came to him. He was usually optimistic but this time around, he wondered if that would even be a possibility in the coming future if things kept on going the way they did.

_Hell if there will be a future for me…_the man sulked and continued to walk along until he reached the docks of the wharf. It was usually quiet here, except for the occasional slapping of wavelets against the wood of the boats.

Perking his head up after hearing a dog bark followed by the frantic cries of a girl, Deidara found himself shifting his gaze towards the source and was met with a strange sight.

A frail looking girl with roseate colored tresses was being pulled, no, scratch that, dragged by a redbone hound. What was even more strange was that a small instrument case was clutched tightly to her chest, as if the object was the most precious thing to her. It probably was, he finally concluded.

Watching her every move carefully, he decided that he would mind his own business for now and see what would happen. As the pinkette leaned over slightly when the dog ceased it's actions, she panted heavily and released her grip on the metal bar attached to what appeared to be a harness. Hugging the wooden case with both of her arms, she managed to catch her breath as she slowly sank to her knees.

"It'll be okay Nocturne…just you wait and see…Tsunade-san will come looking for us soon…" hearing her soft voice for the first time, Deidara smiled. She had the voice of an angel, delicate but gentle.

He suddenly decided that maybe talking to her wouldn't be so bad, until he noticed a group of people coming out of nowhere, their presence giving off malicious intent towards the youth. Their aura reminded him of his past and the sudden reminder was very unpleasant

"Pinky! Nice to know you waited for us to catch up." A lady, most likely a slut, called out to her as they neared her now trembling form. The blonde merely watched, weighing his options carefully.

Should he get involved or not? Shaking his head mentally, he decided not to. The last time he got involved nearly cost him his hide. No, he would wait this out; see what would happen before he made any actions.

So that's what he did, acting as if he were unaware and was just there, minding his own business.

"How nice of you to carry around your violin for us. It makes it so much more easy to get." One of the bigger guys said. He looked awfully arrogant and very cocky. Well, anyone in control of a situation tended to be. The blonde came to another conclusion that he was their leader, his posture and attitude giving it away.

With a frown, Deidara wondered why the girl continued to stare at the floor, a blank expression sported on her angelic features. What in the hell was she doing? He couldn't help but wonder. If he were in her position, he would be glaring daggers at those people, as if looks could kill.

_As if…_

Then, the lady who had called her "Pinky" stepped forward and bent over slightly, roughly grabbing the girl's arm and pulling her to her feet. As soon as this was done though, a slap resounded throughout the once peaceful dock followed by a muffled thump. The pinkette had been knocked off of her feet and was caught by someone else within the little group.

"P-Please…stop…what do you want from me?!" she pleaded softly, but to no avail. The man's arms she happened to be in began to slowly lift the hem of her dirtied white summer dress.

"Well girly, didn't Boss make it clear enough that ya have to fork over your violin? Heh, it's also dangerous for little blind pink haired bitches to be roaming around. Didn't you know that sweetheart?" So that explained why she didn't make eye contact. The poor girl couldn't see. Now Deidara knew he would have to intervene. It wasn't right and if he didn't, it would take a great toll on his conscience later.

Despite that she had been in a man's arms, she continued to clutch her violin. Perhaps it was as if it were her lifeline, her source of protection as she shut her eyes tightly. When her dress had been lifted, a pair of plain white panties with the exception of a little pink ribbon on the front near the top was revealed. The girl blushed, probably from embarrassment and frustration. Deidara knew he would be if he were in her situation.

As the leader decided now would be the best time to retrieve the violin from the girl's possession, he was met with some resistance. With a yelp of pain, the man pulled back and growled many obscenities under his breath. The girl had dug her teeth in his skin.

"Bitch…"

Nocturne, as Deidara had remember the girl calling it, had at one point tried to lunge at its masters attackers but ended up pinned down roughly by some other idiot lackey.

As the big guy pulled out a knife, Deidara made his way forward and in the blink of an eye, took the knife from his hand and plunged it right into it! The man cried out in shock and staggered back as he removed the blade none-too-gently.

"Four on one? Especially with a blind girl, yeah? That's rather unfair now, don't ya think?"

"What the hell?!"

"Where'd he come from?!"

"I don't know but he's dead!" with a murderous growl, the man lunged for the blonde artist. Said blonde merely sidestepped and smirked as his assailant flew past him. When this happened, the guy who attempted to ravish the pink-haired beauty stood up after harshly shoving her aside and cracked his knuckles.

"You're dead buddy."

His new opponent threatened as he readied himself to attack. Deidara had completely forgotten about the leader (sadly) and felt a sharp pain in his side. The bastard stabbed him! Throwing him off his back, the blonde quickly ran his fingertips over his wound to assess the damage. It wasn't too serious but he decided that he should get it looked at later.

Hearing the leader shuffle around behind him this time, Deidara grinned when he sidestepped again, though this time, the two idiots who lunged for him slammed into one another. Unluckily for the unarmed guy though seeing as his boss's knife went cleanly into his midsection.

Suddenly, the artist winced when his ears picked up a familiar voice.

"There you are. Idiot. Leader has been looking for you. It's not nice to keep the Akatsuki waiting Deidara. You of all people should know that."

Everyone paused when they heard the words being spoken.

"Oh shit…"

"He's in the _Akatsuki?!_ What the hell?!"

"Are you serious?! Ah! Please don't kill us!"

Deidara smirked when they ran off, leaving the injured one to stagger after them pathetically. Turning to the owner of the voice, his expression became grim.

"Sasori." The blonde nodded his head in his direction before approaching the girl.

Seeing the youth sit up, he slowly lowered himself and inspected her entire being for any injuries.

"Are you alright?" he questioned softly so as not to startle her.

As she quickly bobbed her head up and down, the viselike grip on the violin was loosened somewhat.

"Y-Yes…thank you…"

With a smile, Deidara helped her up and was met with a vicious bark from Nocturne.

"It's okay Nocturne…I don't think he'll hurt us…it's alright…" she said in such a placating tone that the dog sat on its rear and wagged its tail rapidly. With a smile of her own, she turned her attention back toward Deidara's location and spoke once more.

"How…can I ever repay you?" About to shake his head when he suddenly remembered that she couldn't see, the male smiled.

"How about a kiss, yeah?" Hearing a throat clear itself, Deidara blinked his eyes and allowed his gaze to stray to the forgotten person. Missing the light blush that had dusted her porcelain cheeks, the artist gave his former partner attention.

"Deidara…"

"No. I'm not coming back Sasori. I'm happy the way things are now and I'd rather not be back there again. I'm sorry."

With a nod, the redhead's eyes filled with the unmistakable look of remorse. The moment the emotion surfaced it vanished as quickly as it came.

"I see."

As the pinkette placed her hand around the metal bar attached to the harness once more, Deidara thought it better if he went along with her for now just until he was sure she reached safety. With that, they left the redhead behind.

When they vanished from sight, said redhead trailed after the young girl's assailants, catching up to them rather easily. Using his amazing ability with strings to sow each one of their eyes shut tightly so that they wouldn't be able to see, he told them coldly to see how they would like that and to reconsider their actions next time they chose to pick on helpless people.

Sasori usually wouldn't bother with people but he wasn't cruel. He too was defenseless at least once in his life and despite that he was a gang member now didn't mean he couldn't care every once in awhile.

* * *

Walking along the sidewalk next to the pink-haired girl and her dog, Deidara discovered that her name was Sakura, which he personally thought fit her personality and appearance quite well. She was beautiful and fair like one as well. He only hoped that she wouldn't wilt like the actual deal. It would be such a shame if that were to happen.

"Deidara-san…" Sakura piped up, breaking the comfortable silence that had developed between them.

"Hm?"

"You…you saved me…why?"

Why did he save her? Surely it was because she was blind and helpless but Deidara felt that there was more to it than that. He just couldn't put his finger on it yet.

"To be quite honest…I'm not too sure myself. Look at it this way though. Who wouldn't save a pink-haired beauty? That's not something you see every day, besides, it's not right…to let someone who's already suffering, suffer more than they have to. Sounds cheesy but it's what I think."

Realizing that his companion had stopped, he turned around and gave her an annoyed look. Suddenly, the youth stepped forward to him and reluctantly set down her violin.

Pulling her hand away from the metal bar that she was so fond of clutching, Sakura raised petite yet calloused digits up and rested them on each side of his face.

Freaking out a bit at first seeing as he was unsure as to what she intended, he relaxed the moment she began to trace each feature.

From his well-defined chin, to slightly chapped yet full lips, to his nose, up to his eyelids, to his eyebrows, to his forehead, and finally through his hair and back down to cup his cheeks. With a soft smile, Sakura began to giggle. Snapping out of whatever she had put him in, he gave her a strange look.

"What?"

Shaking her head in response, the youth continued to smile, her hands dropping back to her sides save for her right one which dipped down and plucked the violin from the ground.

"Deidara-san, pardon me for what I just did but…I needed to feel…to see…By doing that, I know you are a good person, deep down."

As frown graced him, the man shook his head.

"I'm far from what you just said Sakura-san. There's no possible way I'm a good person, not with what I've gone through and done. I'm terrible, perhaps far worse than that. And besides, for all you know I can be a really old and ugly guy trying to get in your pants."

It was Sakura's turn to frown.

"That's not necessarily true, Deidara-san. If you are what you say you are, you wouldn't have even bothered to help now, would you? By saying what you just said, most people would think of you as modest. Especially after what you did.

If you truly are terrible, you would've left me there to be beaten and even…raped. You are good Deidara-san. And besides, if you really were some old and ugly guy trying to get in my pants you would've done so already as well."

Slowly processing what had been said, the blonde found himself at a loss for words. He hated that more than anything. He wanted to say something but just couldn't. Silence enveloped them as they followed Nocturne's lead.

Soon enough, Deidara found himself standing outside the gate of a mansion. Maybe Nocturne led them to the wrong place?

"Hey Sakur-"

"Sakura-chan!!"

He heard a feminine voice cry out. Sakura turned her head in Deidara's direction and smiled sheepishly. She certainly left out a few details when he tried to help her locate her house.

He didn't think she was that rich! Suddenly feeling the urge to collapse wash over him, he remembered his wound. Before he succumbed entirely to the darkness, he heard Sakura's panicked cry as well as seeing a blonde woman rushing up to his side.

* * *

That's it for chapter one! Review and let me know what you think! 

Review o.o

Or else...


	2. Wind Scene

**In Your Hands**

**SeraphimLullaby**

**Summary:**

Fired from yet another job & on the run, talented artist Deidara hardly expected the solution to his problems to come from an absolute stranger, a blind violinist at that!(AU)

**A/N:**

Thank you reviewers! You've made Aya-chan happy! Though…I do have a hit list…literally and I see you lazy bastards :D I try not to be so touchy when it comes to reviews but as an author…I like praise! You can't deny that either! I admit I'm a tad lazy myself when it comes to reviewing sometimes but I try to make it a habit to at least drop a comment. That's all!

**Thank You:**

BloodBloosom(Haha, didn't mean to scare ya :P), **Leana Mee, **Elise Omniaterra, **fionfee, **I-Love-Akatsuki, **Vylet Lust, **SanityIsOverrated (You scared me… such hostility lol but here you go! I hope this'll placate ya! Can I live now…? o.o), **Deidaraluver2o(lol, that sucks but at least you got to read this right?!)**

* * *

When Deidara regained conciousness, he felt rather alarmed about two things. First of all, he wasn't in his own bed, or room for that matter. Second, a beautiful melody could be heard right next door, though it was faint. 

With a frown, he blinked his eyes as he tried to recall the events of late. As it hit him like a ton of bricks, the poor blonde groaned. Now he remembered. He passed out after bringing home that blind girl he helped the other day.

Attempting to sit up, he winced when he felt a stinging sensation come from his side. _Damn…_he thought and growled. _Gotta pay more attention next time…_ Deciding to take a much slower approach in getting up, he carefully shifted his body to the side so that his toes touched the floor, which in his opinion was rather…fluffy?

Hearing a warning growl come from below, Deidara blinked his eyes rapidly once more and pulled his feet back up in alarm. When he found that he had stepped on a dog, he didn't know whether to laugh or shake his head. He hadn't been expecting that, but then again…he hadn't been expecting a lot of things lately.

It lifted its head up and threw him a questioning glance, finding the blonde to be rather interesting at the moment seeing as its sleep was interrupted. Recognizing it to be Nocturne, the artist grinned and reached over slightly to scratch the back of its ear in an apologetic way.

"Sorry boy. "

Receiving a loud bark in response, Deidara chuckled and grimaced when he felt pain. Bringing himself to a stand, he took a deep breath and examined his surroundings. The room had a Victorian touch to it and seemed…somewhat homely in a way.

He assumed that this was one of the many guestrooms in the household. It was a large place after all, or from what he saw outside before collapsing. Hearing the song come to a close, a finely shaped brow was lifted.

_What was that…? Sounded…like a violin? _

Deidara pondered on this as he made his way to the glass door leading to the balcony. Gingerly setting foot on the stone outside and looking to the right and in front of him, he was met with a sight that would be burned into his mind when he turned to the left.

Standing on the balcony next door was the pink-haired girl he saved the other day, although this day she looked more peaceful and at ease. A violin happened to be placed in the crook of her slender neck while her fingers were surely placed on different strings, her posture indicating that another song was to be played.

As she gently set the bow atop the strands of silver on the instrument, the youth took a small breath before lightly pushing her hand forward, a soft yet steady note being played in the movement's wake.

For a moment, she slowly lifted the bow but not before tilting it so that a different sound could be made the next time she pushed forward. Then, it carried on from there, the opening swiftly changing into a vibrant tune.

At that moment, Deidara wished he had his easel, paper, paints, whatever art supply he possessed that he could get his hands on. Normally he preferred clay but there were few moments in which he wished to capture the beauty of something, because everytime he made something out of clay, he threw it or dropped it on purpose.

Why? Well, it was his little way of saying art couldn't last forever, even if you were careful. He believed art was fleeting but this…no; this was a sight to hold onto forever.

While she played, seemingly unaware of his presence, a gust of wind brought life to this scene as it tugged on her long roseate locks, causing them to dance about her petite frame. It was then that he decided the moment he got home, he would paint her. Though it would be from memory, he would try his best. This was something that deserved to be on paper.

When the current song she was playing came to a close as well, she lowered her violin and he clapped, biting back laughter when he saw her expression. To him, it was absolutely adorable! A blush heavily coated her cheeks as she automatically turned her head in the direction from which the sound was coming from.

"You play beautifully, yeah."

Sakura smiled sheepishly.

"Thank you…" she said softly. It had been awhile since she played in front of anyone while practicing. Usually, she only found herself performing in recitals and of the such but never while practicing. She always wanted to perfect her music before even thinking about performing. Though she was labeled perfect as it was when she played, she wanted to make sure.

Messing up in the slightest was a big disappointment to her, and she felt that her audience would feel the same way.

What a perfectionist.

Carefully lowereing herself onto her knees so that she may put her beloved instrument away, the pinkette was hardly aware of the blonde who watched her every move with interest. As she placed the violin into it's case, her fingertips trailed across something on the wood of the instrument, a fond look on her face.

Being the somewhat curious person he was, Deidara couldn't help but walk over closer and lean over the rail to get a better look. Squinting his visible eye (that wasn't hidden beneath a mass of blonde hair), he caught two letters that were engraved deeply onto the right side of the instrument.

_M.H._

_Who's M.H..?_ He thought as he tilted his head slightly.

As if reading his thoughts, Sakura smiled sadly.

"This was my mother's violin."

"Oh…" he didn't know what else to say. From the look on her face, he could tell that whatever happened to her mother wasn't pleasant. _Oh well, people live and people die. That's life, yeah…_

"I heard from Tsunade-san that my mother was a wonderful violinist. Sometimes…when I play this instrument or the music she once performed and practiced…I feel a bit closer to her…I never really knew her…but…it's alright…it might hurt at times but its not that bad…Ah…I apologize…I don't know why I'm saying this…pardon me."

Deidara felt as if he intruded on her personal life or something. Feeling a pang of pity for the girl, he held back on saying anything. He never really knew his parents that well either and he could sympathize with her. He knew exactly how she felt.

"Um…Deidara-san?" she began softly before standing up again, "Are you hungry?"

As if on cue, his stomach growled loudly, eliciting soft laughter from his roseate haired companion.

"Well…that answers my question. Let's go find Ayame-san. I'm sure she'll be more than happy to cook for us seeing as…it is her job. I suppose… Shall we?"

And with that, the two proceeded to go find Ayame.

* * *

**2 hours later…**

Deidara was surprised. He learned so much about Sakura. Not only was she _rich_, she was a _violin prodigy_! A blind one at that! He had to admit though, her skill to play without being able to see was pretty impressive. It would probably make many envious. He knew he was. He also discovered that she had about three different guide dogs.

One for indoors, and two for out. Nocturne, he believed, was an outside guide. His sister Requiem, was the inside one…although she wasn't too friendly with him. If anything, that damn dog was attack material. And the last one happened to be the most gentle out of all three.

He didn't really remember its name but he'd figure it out sooner or later. Right now, they were both talking a stroll in the gardens.

Since he was there, she didn't take a dog out with her, trusting in him to guide her. He told her not to blame him if she accidentally tripped or fell. Laughing at the pout and playful swat she gave, he found himself slowly letting down his guard.

This girl was really getting to him and it's only been about a day or two! He felt like a total idiot but…she was so gentle and sweet. He knew she wouldn't be the type to suddenly turn on him. About thirty minutes into their walk, they began to slowly exchange information on their lives.

He told her about his parents and lonely childhood. About how he had to fend for himself every day and that life was a total battlefield to him. He also told her about joining a gang.

He said that if anything, they saved his life in a way by training him to accept that he had to face any upcoming things headstrong and that he should live in the moment, not the past. They told him that holding on to useless things like that was a complete waste. So he let go. He felt as if he could confide in her what no one else would ever know.

The artist frowned when he noticed that his companion's cheeks were slightly damp. She had cried for him. Why, he'll never know but in a way…it was comforting. To know that at least someone cared about him right now…it made him…happy.

Gently brushing away the remaining tears that were shed, he smiled, though she couldn't see it, and sighed.

"Why, yeah?"

As her head perked up to his words, he couldn't help but continue to smile. What she was feeling right now was genuine, not some act put up. Although a nagging feeling told him that she probably was faking things, he completely disregarded it. No. She seemed to innocent to be capable of such a thing.

"Because…" she began after a moment, rubbing at her eyes lightly, "here I am…jealous of you only to find that…you didn't have it so easy yourself…this might not make sense but…for a moment…in all honesty…I hated you, because you are able to see what I cannot.

Since birth I have been blind…I always thought…why me God? Why can't I be able to see the beauty of life? I even thought of taking my own life but…I never had the courage nor strength to do so. And here you are now, still living and accepting the cruelties life has thrown at you...I wish I could be more like you Deidara-san…I'm…so jealous."

Her words surprised him. Then again…a lot of things concerning her surprised him. She was…_jealous_ of _him_? Rewind! That had to be the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard of. Still though, he was very much envious of her. She had people who cared for her. He didn't really have that kind of luxury.

"That's stupid, yeah…jealous of a jobless artist? Psh. Don't be foolish Sakura-san."

"_At least you are able to get jobs…"_ was what she muttered in response.

She stopped then. Apparently she didn't want to continue and he respected her decision not to do so. Although he wanted to say more, he stopped. She didn't need it, he figured. She also pointed out that she couldn't do half the things she wanted to do because of her disability.

Deidara sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Where did he put that damn hair tie?

As if sensing his distress, she slid one off her wrist and held it out to him. Mumbling thanks in response, he pulled his hair up into its standard style. For a moment, he wondered how she knew and she just told him that she tries to be prepared when it comes to something like that, especially since she is blind, she doesn't want to cause trouble.

There, he felt much better now. Realizing that it was rather late, he informed her that he'd have to get going. Though he didn't want to leave her, he had to. He had his own life and she had hers. He believed he overstayed his welcome.

"Um…thanks, yeah. For everything."

"Ah…no…I thank you…if you hadn't saved me…"

Tsunade approached them and smiled as she watched their interaction with one another. As an awkward silence fell on the both of them momentarily, she decided to break it with a cheery voice.

"Now now Deidara-san! Don't be a stranger here! You saved young Sakura here and this household is entirely grateful to you! Come back soon alright?"

With a grin, the blonde man nodded and bowed to show his gratitude.

"Thank you once more. I'll be off now, yeah!"

And then he did just that.

* * *

The moment Deidara entered his apartment, he went to his room to retrieve some art supplies in order to paint. As he set the equipment up in the small living room, he began almost immediately. 

Dipping a paintbrush into one of the colors, he smiled at the memory. He began with soft strokes, as if the canvas were Sakura itself. He treated each swipe and brush with utmost care. The artist wanted this to be absolutely perfect.

As time passed, a frail yet beautiful girl with pink hair could be made out, a violin in her possession as the afternoon sun caressed her porcelain features. Soon enough, each stroke of the brush became butterfly-like as if it were afraid that one mistake would destroy the picture, which in actuality could.

Sometime early in the morning, the blonde ceased his work and stepped back to admire the outcome. It was just as he envisioned it. With a satisfied smirk he got himself something light to eat and drink before he crashed on the couch, dreaming of the pinkette he was just with not too long ago.

His dreams were rather pleasant that night for the first time in five years.

* * *

Bam! There you go! Chapter Two! I was supposed to have this up much earlier but…my computer freaked out on meh so what can I say? Oh and I hope that I didn't make too many mistakes…I'm half dead right now but I'm really inspired to write right now so if there is anything wrong please let me know! 


	3. World of Balance

**In Your Hands**

**SeraphimLullaby**

**Summary:**

Fired from yet another job & on the run, talented artist Deidara hardly expected the solution to his problems to come from an absolute stranger, a blind violinist at that!(AU)

**A/N:**

I haven't updated in awhile…sorry. School is a killer. But I'm trying to catch up now. I've actually edited some of the chapters and added in a few more things, but they are minor changes I guess. I also feel that Deidara is ooc but… Whatever! Here's Chapter 3! It might be a little short though…but this is to show you I'm still alive. It's quality over quantity right?! Oh by the way… thank you reviewers!

**Disclaimer:**

Know now that I do not own Naruto. Just the plot. This disclaimer will go throughout the next remaining chapters.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_World of Balance_

For the past two months, Deidara's world had flipped over from being upside down to right side up. Not only did he have a paying job again, but he was also actually living his life the way he wanted to.

_Finally._

He still lived in his shabby apartment but actually made a decent amount of money working at the Haruno Estate. The blonde's job required him to keep Sakura company and take her out every once in awhile, something he didn't mind doing at all.

He enjoyed her presence as much as she did he. Sometimes he felt that he didn't deserve the money because he was her friend and usually a good friend doesn't feel right accepting pay but Sakura knew of his dilemma. She had insisted that he take the money.

At times, they would argue over the matter but it wasn't so bad now as it was when he had first started the job.

Currently, he was listening to the pink-haired maiden play a tune on her beloved instrument with an entranced expression splayed about his young features. He swore that whenever she played, some spell had been cast upon him. The male sometimes disliked the effect she had on him but then again, this was another thing he didn't mind. Not only were things going his way, he was starting to open up to someone special.

The things she made him feel frightened him but he would never admit it or openly express his discomfort. He figured that he would get over it seeing as he was never really treated so kindly as he was now.

Blinking his eyes rapidly when he felt something prod his arm, he found that he was so lost in thought that he didn't even realize that Sakura had long finished her song. He frowned when he spotted the look of worry she sported on her face. Such a look didn't belong there, he suddenly decided.

"Deidara-kun…?" she piped up softly, hesitating a moment before beginning once more, "Are you alright?"

With a sigh and a grin, the blonde placed a hand over her head and ruffled her pink tresses affectionately.

"I'm fine, yeah. I must say though, what magic do you possess? I always find myself lost in whatever spell you cast." He said, his tone laced with pure amusement when he saw that she was blushing. It was so easy to embarrass her.

"H-Hey…! You know better than I that I have no magic at all! Silly!"

With a small smile, she turned away from him and proceeded to attempt to locate her violin case. At first, Deidara watched her every move intently and decided to finally help her when he noticed she was having issues.

He briefly wondered how she could stand being blind and not complain about it one bit. Hell, he probably would've scorned God for placing such a punishment on him. Then again, he probably deserved it after all he had done in his lifetime.

When the task at hand was completed, the girl paused and shook her head wearily, looking rather pale. Now that the blonde thought about it, she didn't look too well at all. Placing a hand under her forearm and the other around her shoulder, he tilted his head to the side to get a better look at her.

"Now…are _you_ alright?"

In alarm, she snapped her head in the direction his voice had come from and visibly struggled to keep her fatigue masked but failed miserably. Deidara could tell just by looking at her that she was ill in some way.

When you were a criminal…_ex_-criminal, reading the body language of another person was a very handy talent to have. It would let you try and predict their actions and if what they were saying was truth or a lie.

"…I…I'm feeling a bit under the weather I suppose…" she mumbled softly, somehow having sensed that lying would have done nothing at the time. She was aware that he had caught on the moment she faltered. In the time they spent together, she came to learn that he was a sharp person by nature.

"A bit under the weather, yeah?" the male inquired as he lifted a hand up and placed it on her forehead. Frowning when her skin was incredibly warm to the touch, he scowled.

"You should've told me Sakura-chan, yeah! You knew you weren't feeling well…why are you out and about?" he chastised her softly and winced when he caught sorrow flickering within her emerald irises.

"Well…first of all…if I did rest, I wouldn't be able to spend time with you…You know Tsunade-san would throw a fit when it comes to my health and second…I thought I'd be better by now…I thought it was merely a cold but I guess I'm wrong…" she replied and automatically changed her expression when she realized that she was frowning.

"Besides…I have a concert coming up soon…"

With a sigh, the corners of her mouth began to upturn when she thought that he was pulling back from her but immediately frowned once more when she felt her body being hauled into two strong arms.

He picked her up!

"D-Deidara-kun?! What're you doing?! Put me down at once!"

"So you can collapse? I don't think so Sakura-chan! Don't argue with me please, I don't want you to get any worse than you are now, yeah." Hearing the finality and concern in his tone, the pinkette held her tongue.

What was the use of arguing with him when she knew that he could easily overpower her since he was considered one of her caretakers? What could a blind girl do solo anyways?

"Alright…" she muttered and rested her head on his shoulder. Smiling at her surrender, the male couldn't help but feel relieved. She was always such a hassle whenever it came to her health. Hastily walking inside with her in his arms, he failed to notice the pair of eyes that watched the scene that took place not so long ago.

* * *

"Sakura…why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well!"

With a sigh the girl turned her head to the side, unseeing eyes looking straight at the owner of the voice…well, a few inches to the right.

"I apologize Tsunade-san…"

Said busty blonde growled before placed her hands on her temples.

"It's alright…" she spoke up after a moment before looking Deidara's way.

"You are dismissed for today…thank you for your hard work.'

The male merely nodded in response and allowed his visible eye to stray down to the girl on the bed. Lowering himself so that he may place a kiss upon her forehead, he made a mental note to do so more often, apparently pleased with the reaction he would receive.

He always did like the blush that coated her adorable features and the look always filled him with warmth that was so hard to come by.

"Get better Saku-chan…so you can play for me again…"

Ruffling her hair as he did earlier that day, he couldn't help but smile when her hand caught his arm.

"You got it…" and with that, she released him.

Turning around, the blonde left the room and collected his jacket before leaving the mansion.

The figure in the shadows watched the male as he passed by unsuspectingly. Pulling his radio out and turning it on in a bored manner, the stranger spoke softly.

-

"Kisame..."

_"What?"_

"He's leaving."

_"Got it. Damn...I don't see why Leader made us do something so trivial...I'm getting too old for this..."_

"Hn..."

With that, the hidden figure suddenly vanished, his part of the job done for now.

* * *

The moment Deidara stepped into his household, he felt uneasy.

_Something wasn't right._

Turning the lights on, he immediately fell to his knees at the sight before him. All his paintings and sculptures of Sakura had been defaced or destroyed in some horrible way. All of his hard work…

As something caught his attention from the corner of his eye, he proceeded to stand and make his way over to the note that was pinned with what appeared to be a kunai into a portrait of Sakura's smiling, angelic face.

Instantly, all the color from his face was drained as he scanned the words on the paper.

_Did you honestly think you could leave without paying a price?_

_Either forfeit your life or return to us…if not, we will harm the girl. _

It didn't have to be signed for him to know who it was. He could recognize that elegant script anywhere. Those bastards had found him! At first, he wondered if it were Sasori who ratted him out but quickly went against that thought. His old partner would never do such a thing…would he?

Clenching his fists tightly at his sides, the artist growled. He knew he shouldn't have stayed in this place for as long as he did… and being involved with Sakura just made things even worse. Not only did they discover his location, they knew of his attachment to a certain blind violinist.

Placing a hand over his eye, the male found himself at a loss.

_Sakura-chan…_

"What should I do, yeah?"

There was only one thing he could possibly think of doing.

"I've gotta stay away from her…yeah."

_Sorry Sakura-chan…_

* * *

Ew. In a way, this chapter is only here to set up the next chapter…maybe that's why I don't like it that much. Whatever…I apologize for my absence. Hope to get the next chapter out soon.

Review please!

-SL


End file.
